raymondfandomcom-20200213-history
Debra Barone
Debra is the lead female role, Ray's wife, in Everybody Loves Raymond. Living in Lynbrook on Long Island, Debra is wife to sports columnist Ray Barone. She lives with him and their three kids, daughter Ally and twin boys Michael and Geoffrey. Ray's parents Frank and Marie, live directly across the street. Debra is an emotional, nagging wife to the title character. As Ray mentioned in the episode The Skit, she is a "cranky, uptight yell-machine". The other characters are constantly saying what a bad cook she is...particularly Ray's mother Marie. Marie is always criticizing Debra on her cooking, housekeeping, and the way she cares for her family. Childhood and Background Not much is known about her childhood, other than the fact that she grew up in an upper class family, something that once prompts Marie to pressure her into admitting to the Barones that she thinks she is better than them. Her parents are Warren and Lois, and she has a sister, Jennifer, who became a nun. She was used to dating rich, good-looking guys. Then along came Ray. He was the "futon guy" that came to her apartment to build the futon she purchased. At that time, Debra was doing PR work for the NHL hockey team the New York Rangers. Character Development While Debra is usually stressed throughout the series, her nagging isn't too bad early on. She gets much worse in the later seasons. There was a big blow out between her and Marie, which resulted in a cliffhanger for Season 6 which resolved itself in the beginning of Season 7. And there was also one episode (The Shower) where Debra went to the local jail for operating a vehicle while under the influence of alcohol (although she had pulled over to rest, and was not actually driving). Debra's hairstyle and wardrobe constantly changed as the show progressed. Relationship to other major characters * Wife to Ray * Sister-in-law to Robert * Daughter-in-law to Frank and Marie * Mother to Ally, Michael and Geoffrey * Friends with Amy and Linda Episode Appearances Debra appeared in all episodes except "Cruising with Marie". (See the complete list of episodes.) Memorable Quotes *DEBRA (To Ray): Do you know how close you are to the end of your life?! *DEBRA: Don't you say another word, or I'll send your mother back in there to smack the crap out of you! *DEBRA: Robert, you have every right to be upset, but I will get a stepladder and fight you to the death over this. *DEBRA: When I got married, I didn't just get a husband; I got a whole freak show that set up their tent right across the street! And that would be fine--if they stayed there! But every day--''every day''--they dump a truckload of their insane family dreck into my lap! How would you like to sit through two people in their sixties, fighting over who invented the lawn? The lawn! And then the brother! "I live in an apartment. I don't even have a lawn; Raymond has a lawn!" But you can't blame them when you see who the mother is! She has this kind of sick hold on the both of them, and the father's about as disgusting a creature as God has ever dropped on this planet! So no wonder the kid writes stories! I should be writing stories--my life is a Gothic novel--and until you have lived in that house, with all of them in there with you day after day, week after week, year after friggin' year, you are in no position to judge me! Category:Characters Category:Articles about Debra